The Courier
by sekimen
Summary: An Arabian messenger enters Turkey with a message for the king, although things don't go exactly as planned. They never did for Matsuda. (MatsudaxSayu) *Cover image is by me and belongs to me, please do not STEAL or take without my permission!*
1. - Prologue -

The day felt dusty.

It moved _s-l-o-w-l-y._

The sand felt heavy over my worn-out feet. They were sore from the long walk I had to take from the well, a few miles back, all the way to the borders. My skin was moist under the sun's blazing heat. Everything ached; I couldn't ride the camel since it had goods and items strapped to its back. I was forced to take the journey by feet.

"You, there! What are you doing are here?"

I turned to see a tall, dark man. He had thick pieces of clothing wrapped around his body for protection from the burning sun, and a piece of cloth covering his scalp.

_Since when did they start placing guards at the borders? I'd better not blow off my cover..._

"I'm a merchant. I have some goods with me that I'd like to take into Turkey for business matters." I replied.

"Where are you from?" He questioned.

"I've come from Syria."

He scanned me from head to toe, observing what I had with me. I showed him what was in the bag and he allowed me entrance.

"Enjoy your stay." He snorted.

I questionably laughed with my back to the desert I'd come from a few minutes ago.

_I'm definitely taking a boat ride back._ I silently sighed, resenting my job.

* * *

Very _very_ short, I know! I apologize. I wanted to start the story but I have exams this week so I couldn't write much. I hope you enjoy whatever few words are there at the moment_._ There are no names, and no characters; just a very short introduction to the story. I wouldn't even call this a chapter. I guess a prologue would be more appropriate!


	2. Chapter 1

I didn't feel very welcomed.

My first few steps into Turkey were greeted with a stumble to my face.

I was still in the midst of the desert, although this one's quite strange. It's not like the ones I was used to back in the Middle East. It's more like dry land with small mountains and big rocks scattered everywhere. My feet wailed in pain substantially less than they used to though, due to the lack of sand.

"Aren't you thirsty?" I placed a hand on the camel's back as we walked forward.

_Wait_, I thought to myself as I took another glance at where my hand was. _It's a camel._ My hand was right on it's water depository and I felt my skin turn pale.

"Man, I think the lack of water is causing some sort of brain cell deficiency." I said to myself. I wasn't even sure if that made sense, either.

A couple hundred steps later, I found myself in the periphery of a small village.

_I'm almost there!_ I walked through the alleyways with a grin plastered on my face.

"Is it an Arab nomad?" I heard a whisper from behind one of the walls to the not-so-secure houses.

"They're called _Bedouins_." Someone replied.

"I'm not a Bedouin." I paused, surprised at my sudden hastiness. It wasn't like me to do such a thing. _Must be the brain cell deficiency_. I thought.

"H-huh? Please don't hurt us." It was a little girl.

_How can I? I have no idea where you even are. _

"I'm not going to hurt you." I laughed.

"Ayça, who are you two talking to?" Another voice shouted in the distance.

"No one, mother!" I heard a few footsteps; they grew less audible as I stood by. A couple seconds later, they were gone.

I shrugged it off and continued onto the path that was to lead me to Ankara. I've never been to this region before. The people seemed very closed-off yet strangely open to the public. Their houses were not so private; basically anyone could walk in. They had no roofs and were completely open to the sky.

As I looked at my map for directions, I noticed some of the ink was smudged; I now had no reference or instructions as to where I must go next._  
_

"_Great_." I sighed loudly. I walked aimlessly until I spotted a small market. There was a man selling apples and oranges. _Why not ask him for directions?_

"Hello sir, would you happen to know the path to Ankara?" I asked politely. He was quite old so I had to speak up a bit.

"It's not far from here, son. Just take that path right over there and you should see a sign showing the way." He pointed straight ahead.

"Thank you so much. I'd pay you with something if I could, but I'm completely empty-handed right now." I smiled sincerely.

"Don't worry about that." He smiled back. "By the way, what business do you have in Ankara?"

"Um..." I nervously laughed. My identity was highly confidential. I couldn't just give it out to some farmer. "Business."

His eyes averted to the camel behind me and noticed the items strapped to it's back. He looked back at me and asked, "Where are you from?"

"I came all the way from Syria." I replied.

"Syria? Wow, you must be worn out by now!" His voice was somewhat sympathetic.

"As a matter of fact, I am. That's why I'd like to get to finish this job off quickly. If you don't mind, I have to get on with the journey. Thanks for your help!" I grabbed a hold of the camel's back as the man kindly waved.

_The Turks seem quite humble! _I thought to myself as I started on the path that the man had just given me. _Hopefully this takes me to where I need to go._

* * *

Sorry for the _**super** _long update! I know what I want to do with this story but I'm not quite sure how to get there yet. Can you guess who the protagonist is?


End file.
